Kamen Rider Super-1
Kamen Rider Super-1 is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Kazuya is a man who lost his parents at young age, leaving him as an orphan under the care of Professor Henry of the International Space Development Program in United States. As one of the International Space Development Program's top scientists to achieve a means to reach planet S-1, wanting to fulfill his father's vision to venture into outer space, Kazuya volunteers himself to undergo the cybernetic surgery that would allow him to endure the harshness of space. After a successful operation, Kazuya is given the code name "Super-1" and undergoes training to get used to his new body. However, as Kazuya trains, Henry is approached by the Dogma Kingdom and decides to hasten Kazuya's training instead of handing the youth to them. By night fall, a group of Dogma Fighters under Gosuke Saruwatari, Fire Kong, laces the research center with explosives while slaughtering the scientists. Surviving the explosion by unconsciously transforming, having been given an address and the V-Machine prior to the attack, Kazuya makes his way to the Sekishin Temple in the mountains of Japan to learn Kung-Fu under Master Genkai in order to achieve a means to consciously transform. After six months of training, learning his transformation functions on the same principle as the Sekishin Shaolin Fist that he needs to master, Kazuya's training is intensified when news from Genjiro Tani, a friend of Henry's, that Saruwatari is setting up a base in Tokyo is brought to Genkai's attention. Setting up base in Tani's Motorcycle Shop, Kazuya confronts Saruwatari before the two assume their cyborg forms with Super-1 destroying Fire Kong. At the half of the series, Super-1 finally topples the Dogma Kingdom, only to encounter another evil group called the Jin Dogma. At this point, the series became much more lighthearted, with the introduction of the Junior Riders, who serve as comic relief, and the bizarre Jin Dogma kaijin. Jin Dogma's monsters are based on household objects, such as ladders, basketballs, and refrigerators, reminiscent of obake from Japanese folklore. Ultimately, Kazuya defeats Jin Dogma, allowing Japan to exist in peace. He then finally fulfills his childhood dream and ventures into outer space with the help of a new team of scientists. Returning to Earth, Kazuya would later ally himself with the past Kamen Riders, and along with Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman, would help to convince Ryo Murasame, the 10th Rider Kamen Rider ZX, to join their side. Details Super-1 is a hard-hitting Rekka character who can cancel any special moves. He has a 4 Special Rekka Symbols, indicating the special move uses. If some special move is used as a Final 4th Rekka special move, Super-1's special move becoming more powerful and has Invisible Armor during the 4th Rekka's pose scenes. Repeating a previous special moves that has been used before, cannot go further of being used as 4th-Rekka. However some moves like ● (while in Super Hand) and ▲+● cannot do combo chains due to taking too much timing. His only finisher is Super Rider Moon Surface Kick, while reverting him back to Super Hand, yet still can use Five Hands changes. Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *A Rekka character **Can repeat previous used moves before the unused special move used for next Rekka (ended with used 4th Rekka special move) *Some ● Effectiveness: **Power Hands' Floor Throw and Elec Hands' Electric Ray are good for long range **Power Hands' Floor Throw Becomes Unblockable while in 4th-Rekka *Radar Hands' Missile Shots has a great advantage on dodging back, besides used for long range and aiming *▲ (Mantis Fist Inazuma Drop) and ● (Super Hands' Sweep Kick to Shaolin Attacks (ended with Plum Palm Fist)) are very effective against close-range *▲+● (Super Spark Kick/Super Rider Whirlwind Kick) and ● (Radar Hands' Jumping Missile Back Shots) has a great advantage on dodging ground attack and anti-air aiming *4th Rekka has an Invisible Armor during a posing scene Weaknesses/Cons *Cannot repeat R1/↓ attacks while in a current Hands like Mach, due to Super Hands has no Super Punch after changing to this Hand *Some 4th-Rekka moves has no combo chains like ● (Super Hands' Sweep Kick to Shaolin Attacks ended with Plum Palm Fist) and ▲+● (Super Rider Whirlwind Kick) (if not hit correctly during jump) and ● (Power Hands' Floor Throw) cannot do combo chains due to taking too much timing *Jumping Attacks on ■'s last string (Super Rider Cross Kick) and ▲+● (Super Spark Kick) and ● (Radar Hands' Jumping Missile Back Shots and Power Hands' Floor Throw) can be vulnerable against the attacks Gallery ' Ss07 1 1.jpg|Super Hand riding Blue Version Ss07 1 2.jpg|Elek Hand Ss07 1 3.jpg|Radar Hand Ss07 1 4.jpg| Sstag03_2.jpg|Elek Hand and ZX ' Vehicle/Transportation Super-1's bike is his second bike, Blue Version. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Solo)